


亲上加亲

by chichi04



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichi04/pseuds/chichi04
Summary: 35    叔侄关系   OOC  r18只为满足脑洞（及梗）雷者自避!!!!年龄设定:金建学29（奔三人士）x吕焕雄19（hg年龄刚成年）“你在干什么？喝醉了就早点去房间睡觉。”“kkk可以的哦。”吕焕雄用撒娇的语气说着：“叔，我们可以亲上加亲的哦，你已经忍了很久吧。”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	亲上加亲

今天金建学特意早点下班赶来参加自家哥哥的结婚宴会，即使新郎新娘都是二婚但还是为有份仪式感而举行了这场晚宴。对于认生的金建学来说，一切众人聚集的宴会都是无聊透顶的，但此刻引起他注意的是坐在正对面那个彩虹头的小家伙——新嫂子的儿子。先前早就听说过哥哥的对象还有个刚从国外留学归来的小子叫吕焕雄，虽然不是正经读书的料子但好在也不会到处惹是生非。  
今日见到对面这一身潮流造型想着还是个张扬贪玩的孩子罢了，金建学一边用筷子扒拉着碟里的下酒菜，一边继续观察起他这未来侄子。脸蛋倒是长得精致，大眼高鼻的估计也是很讨女孩子欢心，牛仔外套衣袖过长只露出短短的手指在手机屏幕上刷刷地划着。许是盯久了让对面男孩察觉出异样，抬头往金建学方向看，吓得他赶忙瞥开目光看向台上。虽然一方面归于自己的认生不太敢和人对视交流，但另一方面伴随着他砰砰的心跳声浮现在金建学脑海里的想法是：若真与这孩子对上眼，自己可能会沉沦进去。  
宴会进行时总有亲戚朋友过来和他说几句客套话，顺便调侃下他怎么还不着急找个对象，这使得苦于交际的金建学越来越觉得呆在这儿索然无味，借着还有工作的理由就先离席了。当他去停车场将自己的车开回酒店门口准备离开时， 被那个彩虹头男孩拦住了，带着一副讨好大人的笑：“那个 大叔，嘻嘻，顺路捎我一程呗。”  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“这个嘛，刚刚不小心听到了一点对话。你是我继父的弟弟，对吧？ emmm...那这样看来”男孩趴在打开的车窗侧，用手托着脑袋瓜，“叔？好心捎我一程呗~” 说着顺势朝金建学做了个wink。  
这男孩的表情可爱到犯规，就算不好男色也抵不过诱惑。再者金建学表面看着凶狠但整个内里就像小鸡仔般脆弱，遇到爱耍赖的人根本不知道怎么拒绝。  
“那上车吧。”冷冷的语气保持住了都市人该有的冷漠。  
“谢谢叔！”男孩一口一个叔叫的极甜，麻利的蹭上了顺风车。  
金建学启动了汽车，“输地址。”  
“我想去酒吧，但是我刚回首尔也不清楚。要不叔推荐个地？”  
这话一出属实惊到金建学，这孩子比他想的还要野，以为最多是染染发耍个酷，结果是个夜店酒吧小王子。他顿时脸一沉：“你成年了吗？”  
“emmm....”男孩看着手机，眼神有点落寞，“快了，等到12点就算成年了...”  
车里一片沉默。  
“那个，”金建学继续寻找新的话题，“今天...今天你过得怎么样？”  
“能怎么样？”吕焕雄偷偷皱了下眉，这大叔聊天水平真不咋地。“该为我妈感到高兴吗？庆祝她终于找到个好男人？”  
“......”平心而论，对于自己的哥哥，金建学给出的评价并不算好。  
“我妈有她自己的生活，有自己的选择，我又怎么可以插足。反正几年国外生活都是这样各过各的。还有...”吕焕雄抬眼看着顶上的内后视镜正好与金建学暗中观察的眼神相对，“我也有我自己的生活，叔，你也不可以随意插足。”  
糟了，被发现了！不仅指吕焕雄发现金建学通过车镜在观察自己，更指他发现了现在根本不是在开往酒吧的路上。

“啊，就这种酒啊。”吕焕雄撇撇嘴，十分嫌弃地拿起了从便利店买来的罐装啤酒。  
“还没到12点呢，你就别想进酒吧了。”金建学觉得在教育孩子这方面不可以打马虎眼。  
吕焕雄吐吐舌，继续在沉甸甸的塑料袋里翻找着，结果掏出了海带汤速食料理，以及一个小蛋糕，满是疑惑的目光看向金建学。  
“要不要去我家？稍微给你办个像样点的生日会？”反正今晚那一对估计也无暇顾及，回头说声焕雄在他这儿，说不定还会感激他。  
“好。”有总比没有好，也没啥好挑剔的。吕焕雄看着车窗上映出的金建学的侧颜笑了笑。

到了金建学所住的公寓，金建学让吕焕雄自己在客厅上呆会，便去厨房开始煮海带汤。煮完端在餐桌上，叫人过来喝却没有回应，于是索性盛出一碗端去了客厅，结果就看到红着个脸的吕焕雄坐在地上，倚着沙发貌似是睡着了。  
困了吗？金建学走近才发现倒在脚边的啤酒罐，洒出的不少啤酒在地毯上留下一块块深色斑。他捡起罐子晃了晃，嗯？这也没喝多少就醉了？  
“焕雄？焕雄？”金建学拍了拍睡着的人，然后把人整个的抱起打算放在沙发上，轻声问道：“海带汤好了，要起来喝点吗？”  
被唤醒的人像是有起床气般，还在金建学的怀里便不住地蹬着腿闹腾，吓得金建学以为人要摔下去又抱紧了些。吕焕雄带着醉意迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，先呆呆地看了金建学半晌才偏头看到茶几上的海带汤，“嗯好，我要喝。”金建学听到回答，本想着把人先放在沙发上，但怀里的人双手紧紧拽着自己的衣领不肯放，看来是赖在身上不肯下去了。金建学只能自己坐在沙发上抱着吕焕雄，一手托着他脑袋，另一只手拿起了海带汤放在吕焕雄嘴边让他喝，没想到焕雄只小啜了一口就皱着眉说太甜。甜？他可没放糖呀。想着就自己喝了一口，还没感受到所说的甜味，怀里的人就扑上来向着嘴巴快速地啄了一下，“甜吧，叔。”  
看见面前那张小脸笑得皱皱的，脸颊上的红晕衬得人更为娇羞，两只眼睛还亮闪闪的眨着，金建学脑中“啪嗒”有线断掉的声音，随之一起的还有自己仅剩的理智。  
“不，还不够甜。”说着便把碗放下搂紧怀中人的腰，先轻咬住对方的下唇，然后用舌头挤开牙齿伸了进去舔弄几下上颚，再用唇含住了吕焕雄的舌，轻轻地吸吮。当两唇相离时，吕焕雄的舌头还伸出一小截在外，哈哈地喘着气。  
金建学把吕焕雄放在了沙发上，端起碗自己含了一口海带汤，用嘴渡给焕雄喝，滑溜溜的海带通过两人舌头搭桥交接成功，建学怕焕雄呛到而一点点的喂食，汤汁混着自己的涎液被焕雄一股脑全咽下，最后有汁水沿着焕雄嘴角流下，便逆着流向把它都给舔去。接着嘴唇侧移咬住了焕雄的耳垂，牙齿上下轻轻地摩挲着，再伸出舌头在耳朵上舔来舔去，用舌尖勾画耳朵轮廓，并钻进耳孔，微微轻转舌尖舔舐。吕焕雄觉得黏糊糊的不习惯边发出“嗯...唔...”的声音边将头偏过去，反而使金建学更加方便地舔弄耳朵后方，顺势滑下去啃咬脖子。  
就在金建学准备有进一步动作时，裤兜里的手机嗡嗡作响并伴随着震动，麻酥酥的感觉由大腿根的神经传到中枢，恢复理智的他立马从吕焕雄的身上起来，有些颤抖地掏出手机接通，果然是他的哥哥，他回应道“因为还有工作就先走了，以后有机会再登门拜访吧，哦还有，跟嫂子说一声吕焕雄在我这，”说着转身想确认一下吕焕雄的状态，结果就看到焕雄正在脱衣服！这边脱完了外套，正打算继续脱去底衣，被吓一跳的金建学就迅速结束电话把他按住了。  
“你在干什么？喝醉了就早点去房间睡觉。”  
“kkk可以的哦。”吕焕雄用撒娇的语气说着：“叔，我们可以亲上加亲的哦，你已经忍了很久吧。”  
躲不过的，从宴会上遇到就该清楚自己根本就躲不过，躲不过对方有意无意的诱惑，也躲不过最终暴露了自己欲望的事实。

金建学将吕焕雄放倒在床上，欺身压上去，卷起衣服对着胸前的两个红缨展开攻击，一边是用舌尖绕着圈打转，另一边则用手去挤压拉扯，两边不一样的感觉刺激着吕焕雄：既有津液在乳尖上蒸发带来的清凉感；又有被肆意蹂躏的痛感，让他止不住的呻吟。金建学听到焕雄的声音后耳朵红得像要滴血，性欲则是越发强盛，用膝盖抵着焕雄下面开始发硬的部分，隔着布料磨蹭着。  
“唔...不行了...叔...唔...叔，我有点难受。”上面下面都受到刺激，却还远远不够，吕焕雄还在期待着被给予更大的快感，主动抬起腿蹭着金建学的腰。金建学了然于心，将焕雄的裤子以及内裤一起褪去，看见后穴处已经湿了些。但金建学想不起家里润滑剂放哪了，灵光一闪，一手撸上了焕雄的肉棒，同时在焕雄的嘴里放进两根手指，夹着舌头上下翻转。不一会儿，后穴又涌出了一些水，建学抽出沾满津液的手指，现在足够用来做扩张了。先是一只手指在穴口处打了个转，然后缓缓伸进去，边往前探索还边抚上周围皱起的肠壁。吕焕雄作为初体验者，好奇又害羞地感受着甬道里的软肉被手指挤开，带有茧子的指节与内壁摩擦着，手指每伸进一寸后穴就咕咕地冒一次水。最终手指伸到顶处，建学便开始抽插并逐渐增加手指数，过程中蹭到了一块突起，顿时引发吕焕雄的一声尖叫，金建学浅然一笑，对着那个点用手指九浅一深地冲撞。  
在之前就被金建学撸着肉棒但是还没到射精就放开了，欲望本来就满满当当，现在又不断施加，终于承载不住，“啊——”吕焕雄不自觉地弓起了腰，精液喷发出来滴落在肚子和耻毛上，后穴也不禁收缩绞着里面的手指。金建学用了点力拔出，内里的软肉还依依不舍地跟着一起被翻出，最后分离时甚至发出啵的一声。被手指操射的吕焕雄整个身子软绵绵地躺在床上，上面和下面的口都在翕动无法闭上。  
“叔，哈...你这太过分了...”吕焕雄缓过劲来后边喘着气边指责，“现在也该轮到我了。”  
他让金建学坐在床边，跪在双膝间拉下裤头，粗大的肉棒打在了他的鼻尖，吕焕雄回忆着以前看过的视频里的做法，先用舌舔了龟头一下然后再张嘴含住不停吮吸，双手也不忘抚上柱身和揉搓阴囊。金建学摸摸焕雄的脑袋，“再含深一点。”回应他的是焕雄的一记白眼，这么大的肉棒怎么可能做到，深喉的滋味还是不喜欢的，折中得到的解决方案是他在侧边再专门绕着末端那一段柱身舔弄。  
“好了，上来吧。”金建学感觉自己快憋不住要把全部交付到焕雄的嘴里了。吕焕雄跨在金建学身上，将穴口对准肉棒慢慢地坐下去。先是龟头进去就感觉已经很胀，越往下后穴被撑得越开。吕焕雄直呼不行了，不做了，就要起身直接被金建学大手一按整个吞进去了，当然代价就是吃痛的叫声和被挤出的泪水挂在眼角，不过还有直接在金建学臂膀上的愤怒一咬。  
金建学看吕焕雄有力气打骂了便边抚背安慰边缓慢动着下半身，吕焕雄适应了也就开始咿呀地叫唤，不知道是今晚酒精的作用还是国外开放文化的影响，吕焕雄好像是在做爱时会大方说着淫语骚话，从不吝啬自己的叫声的人。这点金建学是非常满意的，尤其是在喊着好大，好享受时，会使得他更加卖力地操干，恨不得把那个钉在对方体内。不停地碰撞让臀瓣和囊袋都发红，两人体内的快感也渐渐攀向高峰，肉体相碰的啪啪声混着汩汩水声以及尖如女调的叫声充斥着整个房间。  
金建学感觉自己可能要射了，想要退出来射在外面，却被吕焕雄拦住，半睁着的迷离的眼直勾勾地看着他“就射在里面吧，没关系，我已经成人了，就当给我的成年礼。”闻言金建学便加速抽插，终于让两人同时到达高潮，内射在吕焕雄里面。  
最后抱着精疲力尽的吕焕雄去清洗时，金建学在额头上吻了一下，雄尼，这次就当作我们叔侄间的见面礼了。

第二天要把吕焕雄送回哥哥那边，金建学从自己的衣服里挑出一套对自己而言算紧身的深蓝毛衣加白T给焕雄，结果焕雄穿起来还是显得大了点。当从穿衣镜前看到金建学打开衣柜正打算穿西装外套时，焕雄摇摇头指了指边上的蓝色牛仔外套。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这样我们就是刚好配成了同色系的情侣款，嘻嘻。”


End file.
